


Drift Away

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [66]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Henry's a Dick, Rape, clevemour, idk - Freeform, idk what to put here, im all dried up of sarcasm, this doesn't feel like a vent fic, this was meant to be a vent fic, we're all surprised i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Not exactly a vent fic, but close enough.C l e v e m o u r   content.Happy to listenHappy to playHappily watching him drift away
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayfur08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drift Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172681) by [Jayfur08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08). 



_ Here in the garden _

_ Let's play a game _

_ I'll show you how it's done _

Jane is in the garden, replaying the previous queens fates in her mind. It’s a game, she reasoned, and they just didn’t play it right.

Yes, that was what happened.

She can feel him approaching from behind so she turns and smiles, fake, but enough to please him. It’s fake, but she doesn’t know why, only a few months ago being married to him would’ve been the best thing in the world, but she remembers the last player of his game.

What losing meant for her.

_ Here in the garden _

_ Stand very still _

_ This'll be so much fun _

Now she’s been dragged to his room, their room now. His order to be still, to do as he says ringing in her ears. She’s smiling, partially oblivious to what’s happened, partially unaware of the intrusion of her body that was not permitted, not wanted.

It'll be fine, it’ll be fun.

She’ll convince herself.

_ And then she smiled _

_ That's what I'm after _

_ A smile in her eyes _

_ The sound of her laughter _

When it’s all over and done he praises her, sort of. But it makes her feel warm, to know she’d been good, a good little doll.

Good enough this time, but never enough.

There’s an ominous ring in his words when he praised her, a warning that she better be good every time. Behave like a good doll.

_ Happy to listen _

_ Happy to play _

_ Happily watching her drift away _

Jane continues singing her merry tune in her head as she sits on the throne, watching ladies in waiting flutter around, a place she used to be. She gives them hope she thinks.

But she doesn’t have any hope for herself-

She’s happy!

(Is she?)

_ Happily waiting _

_ All on my own _

_ Under the endless sky _

Anna dislikes the way her brother rules over her like she’s his property, but she doesn’t know anything else.

So she sits beneath him, all alone, looking up at the stars and wondering when she’ll find love. She hears about the new queen of England, the lovely Jane Seymour, and she wonders why she can’t have that.

_ Counting the seconds _

_ Standing alone _

_ As thousands of years go by _

A year passes and she’s still alone, looking at the stars, wishing love, or somebody would come along that didn’t find her absolutely atrocious.

_ Happily wondering _

_ Night after night _

_ Is this how it works? _

_ Am I doing it right? _

A few weeks later Jane Seymour dies.

It’s longer than he’s ever waited, but nearly long enough for the kind of Jane Seymour was, from what she’s heard anyway.

And she’s been drawn from the pile.

She’s confused, but happy that her days of wondering if she’s doing something wrong.

_ Happy to listen _

_ Happy to stay _

_ Happily watching her drift away _

He’s not very nice.

He immediately does the wrong thing.

Dresses like a peasant, assuming Anna will know what’s happening, and tries to kiss her. Anna freaks out and punches him.

When she sees him in his true clothes she’s mortified, and while they both say they’ll put it behind them, she can see it in his eyes everytime he sees her that he’s remembering the indent of her rings on his face.

And she knows he’s going to leave.

_ You keep on turning pages for people who don't care _

_ People who don't care about you _

In Jane’s dying moments she realizes what’s truly occured between her and him. Love was not there, lust? Yes, always lust, and the blind desire to have a male heir.

She’s met Mary and Elizabeth, and both of them would be fine leaders. Mary has the skill and political suaveness of her mother, and Elizabeth has the heart, soul, and fierceness of her mother.

Either would do better than their father.

But then-

Her son cries, and she realizes that she’s torn away the chance of them being leaders. She knew she’d become a mother to both of them, even if Mary was loathe to admit her attachment.

And then she realizes she can’t stay awake.

He won’t mourn long, maybe he’ll move on as quickly as he did before, after all. She was just another one of his wives.

_ And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there _

_ See that no one's there _

Anna is officially divorced and the first thing her brother does is try to sell her again.

After the ordeal that was Henry she realized that maybe being married was not all it was cracked up to be. She’d rather be alone, bathing in the thankful riches that he gifted her for not being as difficult about the divorce as his first wife was.

Anna almost started to argue just for that comment, because from what she’s heard of Catherine of Aragon, she was a spitfire, and not to be trifled with.

And she’s heard a lot from her bitter daughter who was insistent on being rude and cold to everyone. Anne understands her mother was forced away, and then she finally let someone mother her again, Jane, and she dies, leaving a son who was years younger than her and going to be her boss.

She dies of cancer, and it’s incredibly painful, bit the one thing she has to brag about was that she died alone. It’s both sad and great.

_ See that no one's there _

_ Everyone's gone on without you _

And they go as just another one of his wives.

_ Finally something _

_ Finally news _

_ About how the story ends _

_ She doesn't exist now _

_ Survived by her son _

_ And all of her brand new friends _

When she wakes up in a bedroom next to a woman in red she feels very thrown off. When the woman wakes up and introduces herself as Anna, she feels even more thrown off.

“I’m Jane”

“.......Seymour?”

“Yes?”

The woman looks incredibly awkward and then introduces herself as Henry’s fourth wife. 

Jane is not surprised.

Then they hear a yelling, screaming even, and Jane recognizes both of them as Catherine of Aragon, who she served as a lady in waiting, and Anne Boleyn, who she got beheaded because of her.

Oh joy.

_ Isn't that lovely? _

_ Isn't that cool? _

_ And isn't that cruel? _

_ And aren't I a fool to have _

They all agree that Henry sucks, and was incredibly abusive.

Catherine and Anne continue to scream at each other, revealing incredibly romantic tension. Everybody realizes their gay, and it’s so, so weird.

Kat and Cathy read together, eat together, go on walks together, drink coffee (hot chocolate for Kat) together, and they still claim to be just friends.

Jane and Anna silently come to an agreement that they will never talk about how hurt and abused they are, until that is, they kiss in a bar one night when Jane gets jealous of someone flirting with Anna.

_ Happily listen _

Jane is curled into Anna, and they’re reading in silence, Anna lingering on the pages slightly longer just for Jane, who’s dyslexic.

Jane is scratching her arm over and over again, scratching her skin away little by little until Anna suddenly grabs her hand gently.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, stop that.”

_ Happy to stay _

“Stay.”

Jane turned around, “What?”

“Let them make breakfast themselves, stay and cuddle with me a little longer.”

Jane doesn’t register when she walks back over, takes her shirt off again, crawls into bed, and is right back where she started. Which is in Anna’s arms.

_ Happily watching her drift _

Jane is sobbing in her room, and Anna walks in. They look at each other and Anna smiles before waving, asking if she could sit down. Jane allows it.

_ Drift _

They spend the next three hours talking about all of the above in far greater detail.

_ Drift away _


End file.
